R Black Diamond and White Pearl
by pokemonSLR
Summary: Dedicated to Rissychan, for SecretSanta. When something bad happens to Dawn, she is determined to get her away from it all. Who would have thought she'll force herself to join Team Rocket? On top of that out of all people why is he her partner in crime?


Hi im back with another fanfic, actually this is dedicated to Rissychan for the Secret Santa on the IkariShipping forums on Serebii. I hope that you like it! I absolutely adored yours! :3

Another note, I'm very sorry, that it's super late, I would have got this up on Friday, but I was having some internet trouble on my Laptop since Friday, but it's fixed now.

I hope you forgive me D:

Ok let's get busy…..

PokemonSLR/RocketTwurpSLR (whatever you fancy) does not own Pokemon, but if I did I would make most Ships cannon! n_n

**R**= **Black Diamond and White Pearl.**

Chapter 1: Joining Team Rocket!

Once upon a time, where a land covered with Pokémon and people lived together in sweet harmony. Lived a beautiful young co-ordinater, her hair was a Gorgeous; glistening Midnight blue colour witch glistened in the morning sun.

As she woke up out of her slumber her eyes matched the condition of her hair as it sparkled like sapphires.

Wherever she went she spreaded her optimism far and wide and told people "No need to worry!" if they felt down.

Her passion lied in Pokemon Co-ordinating she liked dressing up her trusted companions and loved to show off her Pokémon's moves in such an elegant and artistic way. – She had become so far from her journey to eventually win the Grand Festival and became know as Top Co-ordinater that have long lived dream came true and everyone loved her and adored her.

Although she were well known Dawn always knew she had to look her best on every occasion, As soon as she woke up and had looked at her reflection in the mirror it was as if all hell had broken broke loose.

"AHHhhhhh" Dawn screamed as she ran over to her bed, waking up a very sleepy Penguin that was sleeping peacefully on her bed. "Quick, wake up Piplup, and use bubblebeam on my hair!"

"Pip-lup, lup" the Penguin seemingly to be wide awake had commanded his loyal companion, and started to spit out his most popular move on her hair. As the bubbles hit her hair, it looked as glamorous as it sparkled and shone like a mirror, as it dazzled ever so elegantly in the sunshine. Her hair, eyes and personality reflected on herself she was known as Dawn the Diamond, everyone loved her and everyone wanted to be her…..

Until-

One faithful day. Dawn was happily skipping along the path of Route 201, the glorious sunshine running through her glamorous Midnight Barnett; also her golden triangular Barrettes sparkled as if they were blinding her.

All of a sudden, the clouds had covered up, the sun the sun so the sparkle had stopped shining above in the sky she looked above and saw the black clouds, and heard a violent rumble vibrating all around her.

She knew that by any means, that in any second it would rain, as if by chance the down pour was racing down the hill she had came from.

Dawn, started to leg it back home, with the rain slightly catching up to her, as a sudden Flash lit up around her, the drizzle was now touching her soft porcelain skin,

It also started to drench her beautiful bluenette hair.

In an instant she caught glimpse of her house and was delighted to see it so she could change out of her wet clothes and have a nice warm bath.

..The only thing she wasn't going to predict what was going to happen next…..

Dawn had wondered into her house, seeing it was nice to come into a warm environment, she chucked her soaked back on the floor.

"Mom, im home" she called as her voice echoed of the walls,

She turned round mindlessly, not hearing a word from her mom, as she accepted that she might just be upstairs,

But when she turned round that's when her world turned upside down.

Dawn had never thought picturing her Mom sitting at the table with a cup of Tea in hand. And sitting their all alone battered and bruised. With cuts everywhere!

Dawn was gobsmacked staring at her poor mother like this brought tears to her sapphire eyes, why anyone so cruel could do this to her own mother.

"Oh my, Mom, what happened to you, Are you okay, who the hell did this to you'

She questioned with sympathy for her Mother.

Her mom just blankly stared at her with no expression in her eyes.

"Mom…..please tell me." Dawn said worryingly.

Until Joanna blinked with a single tear dripped from her face as she looked at Dawn with fear!

She tried to stand up but struggled and managed to keep her balance by holding onto the chair she was sitting in.

Dawn stood their as she deserved an explanation from her mother.

"Tell you,? Tell you what Dawn….you know what you did."

The house fell silent as if you could here a raindrop falling off of the house, to indicate that it had stopped raining but it still had been dull and grey from the storm.

Dawn nodded her head with pain in her eyes responding to an answer she did not understand.

"No, mom, I don't kn….." Dawn answered her back confusingly

"Don't give me that" Joanna interrupted her Daughter. "You know what you did so don't give me that." She rose her voice in pure anger as even more tears rolled down, stinging her cheek.

"I should be ashamed to call you my daughter." Joanna raged as she was about to throw a glass at her, but Dawn dodged it, as her eyes were now overflowing as the glass smashed In to pieces all over the floor

"Mom why are you doing this?" she screamed.

Johanna looked at Dawn with hatred, fear and disgust

"I don't want you near me, get out, and don't even bother coming back" She screamed at her only child. As all her energy she had shouting at Dawn she began to feel week as she collapsed on the floor.

"Get out!" she said weekly as another tear had rolled down her cheek.

Just then a neighbour knocked on the door, Dawn was panicking, she didn't know what to do, and she answered the door to one of her neighbours with a few more that heard all the commotion, including some of her childhood friends Kenny, Leona and Barry. They had been wondering what was going on in their friends house.

As the neighbour came in, she saw dawn with tears in her eyes…. As she sadly pointed to where her mother was.

Dawn grabbed her bag; her friends were approaching as she heard the words that feared her the most

"She attacked me!" she heard her mother called out as all the neighbours hearing the cold shocking news!

D awn panicked and fell to her knees trying not to let all the tears past her, she was in a very fragile and confused state of mind she didn't know what to do, her mom was very adamant she did something to her but she never did anything to her.

Everyone around her was in a gasp; this was very shocking to say the least.

"Is this true, Dawn" Kenny asked her.

But Dawn didn't answer a part of her wanted to say "NO" but nothing seem to come out of her mouth.

"Does that mean a yes?" asked Barry.

"Oh, no!" Leona said upset.

"Quick call an Ambulance and the Police" a passerby demanded.

As just like that she stood up and ran for her life, she hadn't a clue where she was going, all she knew that she had to get away, she know that she didn't do anything, but everyone else knew now and no-one was going to believe her, not know anyway it was too late. She carried on with tears dripping on the ground, until she saw the Sea and realised she was in the twinleaf port.

She hurried off down the path to the Ticket station, but a thought crossed through her mind, "what if anyone recognises me and  
>about it...I'd probably rot in jail for 10years for doing a crime I didn't commit" she stood Their as if she lost her shine but she had no time to think about her motives<br>She had to do something before the gossip got spread to the outskirts of two leaf.

As if by chance she walked near a charity shop, know where she would shop, that's for sure all her clothes were designer brands, but what choice she have she needed a disguise and fast!

As she went in the shop, they had some unusual clothing that was from decades ago,  
>in the corner of the shop, she saw a beautiful White Mac coat, witch she could where like the female detectives wore on TV. She also found some 60's oversized sunglasses, and a pink beret<br>Witch made her features stood out, she kept her time for browsing at a minimal as 3minutes, she normally took 2hours browsing and trying on in local boutique's but she had no time on her hands to ho proper shopping after her time was up she quickly purchased her new look and wore it immediately.  
>As she strolled casually to the ticket office. And quickly made her decision on the first ferry that would come witch would be Kanto!<p>

She looked at Piplup's pokeball and said "looks like were going to kanto, piplup"

As she stood on the short queue and purchased her ticket without any mishap.

Still she never went out of the region, she never knew what kanto was like, and she was on her own with no where to go...then she remembered her good friends Ash and Brock lived Their and wondered if they would believe her story before the rumour got out.

As soon as Dawn arrived on board the Kanto ferry, she just stayed in the cabin the whole time, not coming out once. All she did was just laid on the fresh clean bed linen and busted out crying as if her inside had shattered into a million diamond pieces, all she could think of was the words her mother repeated into her head "I should be ashamed to call you my daughter"  
>She bit her Tongue to try to numb the pain.<br>"What did I do that was so bad, Mom,  
>I would never hurt you" she spoke<br>"you should know that" regretting the words she should of said.

Piplup came out of his pokéball trying. To comfort his companion.  
>"I'll be ok piplup, we just need to go away for a few days, just everyone knows something that isn't true, and we can't go in to jail" "piplup" it spoke sadly knowing the innocence of his trainer. "It's just too late" piplup kept his trainer company. As Dawn cried herself to sleep. Ready for whatever life was going to throw at her, even though she had no choice, it was to late to explain her innocence, probably the whole of sinnoh might hate her for it now... Hopefully someone was going to believe her...<p>

...several hours later, Dawn had awoken to the sound of what seemed to be a very large horn, it also had startled piplup as he fell on the floor, she rubbed her teary eyes to hear someone talking on a loudspeaker  
>"thank you for travelling with the , we will be arriving in vermillion city In 5 minutes."<br>She quickly got up and returned piplup in her pokéball while she went into her damp bag, and pulled her hairbrush out  
>and started to plait her damp hair, and put her disguise back on,<p>

She then made her way off the boat with her head kept Down, and looked to see the famous vermilion city harbour, she was happy for a while to actually be in kanto for a change, for a second she forgot all her worries and breathed in the kanto air.

Dawn, just realised that she wad not hear to enjoy the lovely scenery, she had to hurry up to one her travelling companions houses either situated in pallet town or pewter city,

She looked at her pokétch to see what the time was, the time was 2pm, Their were no time to go in to vermillion city, time was upon her, she had to get Their by sunset. Before all of the horrible news had spread all over the different regions.

She flicked a few apps on her pokétch to find the map app that was now in the shape of kanto. It indicated that their was a short tunnel, next to the harbour that led south of Pewter city where Brock lives. So she quickly decided to go through the diglett tunnel  
>without any worry and if any diglett came popping out, she would surely release piplup out of its ball to show them what Hydropump is all about.<p>

About hour later….. and after defeating a lot of Diglett.

"Whew, we made it piplup, now witch is north" asked Dawn as she was looking at her pokétch upside Down.

As she walked south instead of north down some grassy plain witch seemed like miles and her feet were starting to get tired, she then found a path and beyond the path they're a glittering city! "wow look piplup, we made it!" dawn starting g to run to 'pewter city' awaiting for one of her friends to believe her story, as she walked through the city they're were a large TV screen on one of the buildings  
>Saying "welcome to viridian city"<p>

She looked at the screen and thought "oh no I've came the wrong way, she looked at her pokétch and realised. It was on the wrong way. Oh great know everyone's going to know about the false rumour about her. Then she realised pallet wasn't too far away and she could go to ash's house to see if he would believe her.

As she began walking again, the TV flashed and as if by chance ash was on the screen, as some news presenter was also on as she spoke "now I have breaking news as, one of the close friends and former travelling companion of the domestic attacker, DAWN Berlitz has a few words to say"

Dawn paused in horror as she was horrified to what they where calling her. And a tear started to drip from her eye, but she was curious as to see what ash had to say.

"I cant, believe Dawn would do such a thing, this is so shocking, I never put Dawn as an domestic attacker, I cant believe she hates  
>Her mom that much to do such a terrible thing, I guess their are skeletons in everyone's closet after all, I know bad people who wouldn't even do such a thing, but Dawn I'm REALY shocked you've done such a terrible thing to say the least" ash said on live TV.<p>

Dawn panicked as she ran in the city deeper hoping Their were a hole to swallow her up she ran and ran her tears stinging her porcelain face as if citric acid had it.

She blew it, she couldn't do anything after that they're was no where to go, and even the news had spread to all her friends, Their was no way they were going to see her side of the story now, she was going to rot in jail forever being known as the " mother domestic abuser" but none of it was true-she never felt so humiliated or scared or even angry in her whole entire life. She still wasn't in a right frame of mind it's like she wanted revenge on everyone in her life to admit they were wrong about her.

As if. By chance she turned around from where she was standing to reveal a huge dark mysterious building on the outskirts of viridian city, Their were a familiar letter on the top of building, one that was known to her, it was a giant red "R" on the front, she remembered that R logo any where, she remembered that was team rockets Logo. And she just found their headquarters.  
>Had she found her, place and revenge...<br>This was known her only destiny  
>has the diamond officially cracked?<p>

This was the last place Dawn wanted to be right now, she should've been at home now, in warm comfy pjs, sipping hot chocolate, but instead she was standing outside a criminal organisation, in the middle of kanto, freezing cold from all the cold wet rain with someone's old hand-me-downs on.

She took her sunglasses off- to reveal her scared looking sapphire eyes, Dawn had wiped her remaining tears and approached a strong steel gate... Dawn had looked to the left of her to find. their was a white buzzer, she had forced it upon herself to press it, as she did she shook nervously and closed her eyes ... As a buzzing noise echoed through her ears. And straight away heard a female voice... "What can I do for ya pet"  
>Dawn Bit her Tongue as she was going to regret the words that were going to flow out of her mouth.<br>"Errmm I'm here to join Te-Te "Dawn stuttered "Team rocket."

"alright pet" the lady behind the reception replied in her witchy but sweet tone, opened the gates as the electronic iron gates screeched open as Dawn looked up at the building as she walked in slowly, she couldn't believe what she was doing, but all she knew everyone she trusted and loved, had lost all faith in her, even her closest friends would not believe her now. Probably if she did try, Everyone would of knew by now what she supposedly capable of, no one would ever see her innocence and she will be known as the domestic bully for years to come now, and none of it was true, she would have to live with it her whole life now, with only her pokemon at her side. She came to the conclusion that this will be het life from now on, everybody think she's a criminal now and that's all she'll be for now on.

Finally as she got through the revolving doors, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She hadn't seen so many team rocket members in her whole life, the only members she was used to seeing were Jessie and James and even they looked different to the ones that was Their, most of them were either wearing black suits or red suits that had a badge saying "in training" she was curious and surprised that Their were so many "Rockets" scurrying around the place.

Once she saw the environment, she made her way over to reception, where they're a lady looking at her behind the desk.  
>"Hello welcome to Team Rocket Headquarters. How may I help you" the receptionist asked Dawn<p>

"hi I'm Dawn Berlitz and I would like to join Team Rocket, please." Dawn shrugged her stress away, and asked confidently.

Dawn looked around the place wondering how they kept am organisation like this a secret, while the lady at the desk was rustling through some papers,

It wasn't actually as bad as she thought it would be, the whole place was covered in luxurious marble, witch REALY surprised her, whom ever owned this establishment must be 1000x richer then she was.

"Miss Berlitz" the lady at reception called back, after Dawn wondered round in bewilderment  
>as she turned round and faced the front desk.<p>

The receptionist passed her some recruitment forms to fill in as Dawn walked over to a table to fill them in.

As she was answering the questions in all honesty, the form had asked her what kind of team rocket member she would like be, a grunt, field agent, professor, assistant to the executives. She couldn't decide what Team Rocket petition she wanted to be in, but during her sinnoh adventures she did remember that Jessie, James and Meowth once told them they were field agents, so she decided to pick a field agent hence that was the only one she knew about. When she finished filling in the form, she gave it back to the receptionist, where she faxed it to some recruitment place, and assured Dawn to wait a few minutes.

Dawn waited anxiously as she was pondering what was going to be in store after she enters the world of a criminal organisation  
>"I wonder what the 'criminal' life is going to be like, I know. That the members who followed us on our journey wasn't too fortunate and blasted off every five seconds, they were actually quite annoying" she giggled a little as she focused back on her thoughts "but that must be why they joined team rocket in the first place, maybe to get away from Their troublesome past lives..Hmm troublesome? That's not a word you get to hear everyday, where have I heard that word before... Anyway I'm here now and now to make this new dream my reality!<p>

Just as she made herself aware she could do this, she heard another female voice, "are you Miss Berlitz"

Dawn looked up to find a smart looking lady looking up to her "...,yes,ma'am"she replied

"could you come with me please" She asked as Dawn stood up and followed her

The lady she was following had a purple dress on and had her hair in a big thick brunette bun

" I am Val, it's nice to meet you, I am Team Rockets Field agent recruitment officer"

"wow is everyone in here as nice as you and the receptionist?"  
>Dawn asked her nicely.<p>

"unfortunately not, it's not this nice here believe me you will need to stand on your own two feet, to be an agent, if you are strong and quick you can be a worthy agent, we actually just recruited a worthy person only yesterday, who is ready to undergo the training process and was personally selected by Giovanni himself." the woman known as Val told her.

"Oh, Giovanni is the boss isn't he?" she asked Val.

As Val nodded, Dawn thought in interest "they must be very horrible then if they got selected by the boss, I'll have to be careful who I trust round here" she judged on her surrounding

"We went through another corridor and through a few stairs, until she arrived at some kind of wardrobe" Dawn began to process the image in her mind.

"Right Dawn, here is your welcome pack and uniform, over the hall is the recruited rooms, their you get a single room and your own bathroom, also here is your key and you are room number 3, if you need anything I'll be down the hall." Val stopped to take a breather.

"Is that all-right?" she started up again

"yep, No need to worry, just when do I start?" She asked with curiosity, wanting to get her mind of her situation

"You start, first thing tomorrow morning 9AM sharp, the rocket coach called Mr. Jeffrey will escort you to a partner you will be working with, is that clear, Miss Berlitz" Val clarified it to her

"Crystal" Dawn sweatdropped

"ok, I'll leave you too it, then, good luck"

Dawn watched her walk down the corridor in s hurry, while she giggled although Val struggled walking in her stiletto's.

After that Dawn could not wait to get in her room and have a nice hot bath, in her own ensuite bathroom and then go straight to sleep ready for tomorrow3 when she'll finally meet her partner in crime.

So headed to room 3, where everything was luxurious, even her Bed, the first thing she did was jump on it to see how comfortable it was, It was like she was at a posh hotel room, the only thing that was missing that the fact is it isn't a hotel she needed to sink in the fact that this was it, she is now a trainee member of one of the criminal organisation she despised the most. Team rocket!

-meanwhile in another room, 23 doors away…

where all the lights were turned off as the only light reflected on was on the bed, where the moon had shone on to it, on the bed was a guy in shade, he were leaning on the soft pillow as if he was relaxing. The night shade suited his shady features well, in the dark, his plum hair looked almost dark shade of violet, and you could hardly see his face in the dark because of his bangs had covered most of it, only revealing his apathetic frown that expressed only him. 

He was quite intimidating to look at, and he knew that.

People that knew him known him to be very cruel and most of them hated his guts. He knew he was a strong. Person on the outside and surely got judged on his outside character.

On the inside he felt as though every time, he was thought to being judged about his outside exterior, he wanted and successfully defended himself from it by attacking the opponent, or in this case another human being, with a comeback remark but this wasn't a Pokemon battle this was him, this is how he operated,

As cold as he is mapped out to be, not so many people he met along his journey knew him up to extent that he knew himself, but even still he couldn't face the up to that fact -that the river flowing through his heart was deeper then any ocean, willingly blocking and defended his emotions leaving him the apathetic he was known to be, but not only that he was known as Paul the Pearl.- a strong unbreakable wall of strength to protect his inside layers of emotion that was known to be ignored. Or was their a way to unpeel them? 

Paul had sat Their in Complete silence for the rest of the night awaiting to fall asleep so that in the morning the milky twilight would awaken his next day motives, and consume his next day rituals, although he couldn't get the one thing off that was latching on to his brain, to witch was the reason why he couldn't get to sleep, yet alone to sink this low to as to join such a pathetic losing group like Team Rocket in the first place, but pondering about that moment of time he had a very good excuse for do what he was doing, and at his time he had no choice but to look here for all his answers.

As he glanced at the windows a hue of light was slowly rising up from the Kanto Mountains. Signalling he needed to get up, he moved his eyes over the clock it read 7:30am. Meaning their were no time for resting not now anyway, he needed to get himself ready to meet an Team Rocket instructor on the rooftops of the Head Quarters in at least an hour.

So he decided to step out of bed, as if he was a grumpig forcing itself up from it's night in a sty, after all he felt as if he was in one, even though the room was clean, it just he was in a dirty criminal organisation, he didn't know he would himself this low, Others may of thought otherwise. He just thought it was pathetic, and now he was put in the position, to be the loser like them for a change.

**Dawns P.O.V-**

Just as dawn set, I awoken my eyes in a dark room to watch the light lit up my room; I was comfortable in my bed. I just was too comfy to get up "5 more minutes mom." I said to myself, enjoying my nap.

As I glanced round the room looking at the alarm clock with blurry eyes to see the red LED lights that were flashing towards me, now I was hearing an echo in my ears, as I widened up my eyes at the shock of the time that were showing on the screen "8:30" " oh know, I'm going to be late!" I wondered around getting out the trainee uniform and quickly shoved them on without a doubt I forgot the real reason I was here, but I just took a deep breath an remembered the real reason I was here. As if I had a lump in my thought as if it was sickly feeling growing, but I needed to stop worrying, before it got to deep and this job will take my mind off of everything, I needed to learn to block out the problem.

I resumed getting dressed to start my training work, my uniform consisted of totally unfashionable Red t-shirt with at the big letter R on the front, kind of like that Jessie's belly-button top but instead of white, this one was red, red trousers to go with them, but the only problem was I never liked wearing trousers, I felt as if they were the most hideous clothing that ever was worn on the planet, the only trousers I only wore where with my pyjamas.

I looked upon the bedside cabinet absentmindedly and saw a pair of scissors sat on the table, that's when I had an idea hatched in my mind I quickly grabbed the scissors and started to cut the trouser legs off so I was left with some funky red shorts. I then grabbed my Pokéball belt from out of my bag and put them both on to finish off my look.

I had kept my eye on the clock and it was already 8:45AM, just enough time to apply some Mascara to my eyes and do my hair in a simple style, my hair wasn't too bad today so that was going to be easier to do it, I grabbed my hairbrush and ran it through my hair until it looked straight enough to put my golden clips in, and brushed it into a perfect ponytail, like I do with my contests.

Finally as I finished putting the band in my hair, I heard a knock at my door, this must be that Mr. Jeffery instructor, I took a deep breath while grabbing my Room Key and answered the door to uncover the instructor, he was a middle aged man, whom looked very serious of his job to get the new Rocket members through their recruitment stage.

"Hello, you must be Miss Berlitz, if you please come with me, I will escort you to the Partner whom you will be working with throughout your time at the Team Rocket academy, for if at anytime we detect you are not working as a team with your partner, you will be both kicked off the force, do you understand, Miss Berlitz?" he had instructed me, I half agreed with him, it will be down to this partner of mine, as long as I get along with them I'd be fine.

Mr. Jeffrey took me down the hall an down some stairs, it was in fact the opposite way, Val took me yesterday, there were big winding corridors, I just walked in silence behind the Rocket instructor leading me through pitch black halls and corridors, leading us to a humongous elevator, as we went inside it the elevator gave me anxiety as their were so much space, it was if it was a gigantic room was seemed as if it was like a rocket going up into space. I stood in the elevator as I watched the doors closed and watched Mr. Jeffrey pushed one of the many buttons on the wall. I resumed. Putting my head down realising on the other side of the door was going to lay my fate... The partner I was going to work alongside with. It was quite nerve wracking as it was, but this was different, I would probably have to work alongside them maybe for the rest of my life! That causes me to stress.

As soon as I saw a White light appearing through the elevator I closed my sapphire blue eyes and walked out of the elevator without opening them. As we drew closer I couldn't get myself to open them, I was so scared to open them knowing the facts I knew, all that run through my head was Mr. Jeffrey's voice.

"So, let me introduce you too each other, this is your partner..." The instructor was about to call my name but I couldn't get myself to open them it was as if something was stopping me and then all of a sudden it spoke...

"hnn,Troublesome..." were the first words out of this guys voice, it is a bit rude for him to cut Mr. Jeffery's off, and why am I 'Troublesome' all of a sudden, unless….

No way! It can't be, Nah. Who am I kidding? I'm just being paranoid that's all. Well there is no point of complaining, I had to look at this partner to see whom they were like.

I quickly opened my eyes, to pause in my place, gobsmacked!  
>This wasn't happening...<p>

My partner was...Paul!

Ok, So it's not all finished yet, but it's a start. I am definatly going to finish this Fanfic, and maybe not as long as this chapter, but I will update this lot faster then all my other fanfic's.

So I hope you enjoyed this and the rest of your holidays and I will see you next time!


End file.
